Zero-Tails Dark Chakra Mode
is an intermediate mode that was first awakened by Eihei Miyamoto. Born of the dark chakra synthesizing with her person, the complicated structure that it weaves around her body gave rise to a form reminiscent of the unique Tailed Beast Chakra Mode Naruto Uzumaki first created. It is for this reason that she coined the term, noting that her chakra appeared just as unique as his own. Even if the monster inside her wasn't a true tailed beast. Synopsis Forged in the hell that was Naraka Realm. Home of the damned and land of the timeless. She could never forget what it was like, having been thrown into its rotting embrace so many times that it was imprinted in her mind. Nightmares always haunted her repeatedly when she emerged from the hell-hole. Her screams shattering windows and glass as her siblings laughed in glee. They knew what haunted her. Yet they still found it indubitably hilarious. Her father's favorite little monsters rapidly maturing into the disgusting wenches he desired them to be. It was on such a trip to Naraka that she would be left with a sparring partner: the Zero-Tails. They fought for ages it seemed, the beast growing stronger as it fed off her murderous intentions. Such choking hate ripped through her own flesh before the leech could. Yet they would suddenly reach an understanding. For the behemoth found her chakra tantalizing and enthralling. It was the kind of acrimony that could sustain it indefinitely. So it was eager to cash in. Imprinting it's form within her and making a new home within her body. The forceful yet consequential melding of energies gave rise to a new form that lay waste to the vast expanse around them. Powerful, vindictive, and heartless, it was magnificent. A new ambition arose as she sought to complete her other ones. Abilities As one of her strongest abilities, it is considered to be a cornerstone of her prowess. When exerted it is shown to leave a mammoth crater in the ground, her malevolent energies streaming around her in chaotic glee. The most notable part of the form is its presence. Such maleficent acrimony allows the form to take on a life of its own. No longer mere killing intent that chokes the world and feeds off the terror it inspires, the power has the strength to kill. Born of the parasitic nature of the Zero-Tails, it's grasp is powerful enough to kill plant life, trees, and even animals that reside in the area, leaving a trail of grotesque death as their life force is leeched away. This stems from the dark chakra's original transmutation from negative emotions, now compounded by the latent darkness within Eihei's fractured psyche and soul. Giving the dark chakra sentience that allows it to feed on all that are present, empowering Eihei while strengthening her own hate. Even as it harms her increasingly fragile body. In some ways this aspect can be likened to photosynthesis, with much darker undertones given the fatal consequences of this greedy chakra. Ready to lay waste to all who fall in its grasp. With the dark chakra that she compiles from individuals, Eihei is capable of creating several constructs through which she can attack the opponent and subsequently defend herself. One such application is the ubiquitous Shadow Arms; with them she can attack opponents while also stealing their chakra, allowing for her to continue filling her own reservoirs while expending theirs. This in turn allows her to also strength her healing abilities, making fast healing virtually instantaneous, effectively combatting the stress that this chakra places on her heart and mind. Likewise defensive formations have the same added absorption effect, allowing her to break down ninjutsu offensives with relative ease while hampering taijutsu maneuvers. Perhaps more sinister is the implementation of the previously mentioned life force absorption. Effectively leeching away those who are exposed to her constructs for an extended period of time. Subsequently, the dark energy increases the woman's physical attributes significantly. Her increased speed allows her to neatly evade foes, attack within a moment's notice, and block attacks. Likewise, she can utilize her increased nimbleness as a manner to shorten the reaction time of her shadow arm attacks, generating a closed-circuit system that allows her abilities to function as an extension of herself, creating subconscious responses that minimizes the window for counteroffensives on the part of her adversary. However, because the basis for these attribute boosts stem in a dark energy, they prove to be just as dangerous for her physical health, damaging organs and nerves that only begin to heal after she deactivates the chakra mode. Likewise, she can utilize the malleable substance of dark chakra to generate beams of malevolent energy. She can freely manipulate the size and duration of these finger beams, able to fire them off in rapid succession or generate one, long lasting iteration. Furthermore, Miya can increase their piercing power, allowing her to blow holes in defensive constructs or target opponents that are significant distance away from her. Additionally, she can use them in a dual-handed manner, shooting with both fingers one after another or simultaneously. Eihei estimates that one steady stream can break down one to three Rashōmon Gates in their entirety, though she remains doubtful about its effectiveness against more than that.